All is Difficult in Love and War
by Nor li Athan
Summary: A war was declared between vampires and humans. Would the bloodshed ever end? Also, can a relationship between a vampire prisoner and a general on the human army survive?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a difficult day for Sarah. She was preparing to fight in a battle. Yes a battle.

It all started a few years ago when humans finally realized there were vampires in the world. Thinking people would go extinct because vampires would never be able to control their lust for blood, war was declared.

Sarah was ready to fight, she just didn't want to face the chance of dying. It had been a few years since the war began and humanity was divided. There were vampires, such as Sarah, who could control the desire for blood. Sadly, even though they had self-control and found the war pointless, the vampire covens weren't as agreeing to a vegetarian diet. The vampire counsel—basically the warlords, forced all vampires to enlist or human blood wouldn't be the only blood shed. At first, Sarah was against fighting, but…things can change when you accept the influence of others and have your first kill in battle. These things can practically brainwash you, so poor Sarah started out trying to stick to her belief of peace, but that belief faded and was replaced with the beliefs of others.

Now a changed, corrupted Sarah prepares for a battle at a base. Her confidence—the biggest you would ever see. Her belief—the elimination of all the humans that try to rebel to a world of vampires. Luckily, one thing didn't change about Sarah—her self-control.

Sarah was ready. She had two guns and one sidearm. Hey, she was the best fighter at the camp. She began to walk to the end of the camp where she would enter the battle that would change everything.

* * *

The battleground, it was a familiar sight to Sarah. The smell of blood, ashes mixed within in dirt, it was a sad sight, but Sarah was used to it.

She walked along the blood-spattered ground and met up with a troop of vampires. She approached the commanding officer.

"Ah, Ms. Fox, I was wondering when you would finally decide to get yourself here. That letter I sent for you, it wasn't urgent at all?" He said sarcastically

"Well I'm here now!" Sarah yelled and shot an annoyed look at the general. "So what is it you want me to do boss?" She asked with quite the attitude. Yeah, Sarah developed that too.

"Don't give me that Fox!" He lowered his face to her eye level. "You may be good in the field, but I'm still your commanding officer!"

"Alright…I apologize," she stated as kindly as she possibly could.

"That's more like it," he smiled proudly at the thought of getting a bit of respect from her and stood beside her. "I need you to help my troop defeat the enemy," he pointed across that battlefield to a troop of humans probably planning their attack against them.

"Doesn't seem too hard," Sarah examined the amount of troops.

"True, but it is always wise to have a plan."

"Lay it on me."

"I lead half the troops to the left flank of the area, you lead the others to the right," he pulled out a map and pointed to the exact areas where the troops would move. "Then we combine both sides making a strong surprise attack."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Sarah loaded her sidearm.

"You ready Fox?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They both led the troops to the planned positions and with a yell "Charge!" from the general the battle began.

Sarah did her best fighting off all the humans that came her way. She shot a soldier coming at her with a stake. Once the soldier fell another came and grabbed Sarah from behind. She slightly struggled, but used her vampire strength to throw him off her. She quickly turned to make the soldier meet his end. With her gun aimed, she prepared to shoot at the man trying to crawl back in fear.

"Say good-bye," Sarah was about to press the trigger when she felt a something hit her head and darkness filled her eyes.

The battle went on with Sarah out cold. The general's plan failed and the humans won the battle.

They also got a victory prize—Sarah.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to a bright light shining in her face.

"Good, the demon finally decided to wake up," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Where…am…I?" Sarah asked weakly. She looked around and noticed she was in a jail cell. Great she got captured by the humans.

"What's the matter? Is the vampire weak without our blood to drink?" He teased. "Well you better get used to it."

"Do you think you're tough just because I'm behind bars?" Sarah lightly laughed. "I bet you're not as tough as you think you are," She stood from the ground and faced the man.

"Well, you just wait till interrogation, then we'll see who is so tough," he began to leave the cell room.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Sarah said sarcastically. The man opened the door to the other room. "And I don't drink human blood!" She shouted as the door slammed shut.

Hours passed by and Sarah was extremely bored. Finally the door was being opened, the same soldier walked in with a devious smile on his face. He walked up to the cell.

"You ready to see who the tough guy is, demon?"

"I've been waiting for hours," Sarah smiled at the man's overconfident look, what a joke.

He opened the cell door and began to lead her into the interrogation room. The room was small, a typical interrogation room with a two-way mirror, a table, and two chairs. He sat her down in the hard steel chair and chained her to the table.

"You stay nice and comfy, while I get something," he walked out of the room. Sarah knew what he was getting.

The door opened and the officer came walking in with a water gun. Yes a water gun. It may not seem like much, but the water inside it was holy water—a weakness to vampires.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work," he walked over to the table. "You're going to answer all of my questions or else," he lifted the water gun in front of her face.

Minutes maybe hours passed with the soldier asking the same question, "What's your name?"

The same answer followed, silence.

"I want an answer!" He yelled as he squirted her with water.

"Ahh!" Sarah's skin burnt from the touch of the water. "I'm…not telling…you anything," she used most of her strength to say. It didn't seem like she would last much longer.

Suddenly, another soldier entered the room.

"Cornel Weir, what is the meaning of this?!" He shouted as he walked over to the table and pointed to a close to death looking Sarah. "I authorized an interrogation, not a torture session!"

"General, I just thought—"the cornel tried to say but was cut off by the commanding officer.

"No, you didn't think!" He walked over to the cornel and met his eye level. "If I ever hear you went against my orders again, I'll have you demoted! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" The man answered and left the room.

The General (bet you're dying to know who he is) walked over to Sarah, unchained her and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Ms.?" He began leading her back to the cell room.

"Why are you helping me?" She turned to see the General, trying to change the subject of knowing her name.

"I don't like seeing people get hurt," he smiled and lightly laughed. "Ironic, isn't it?" They reached the cell room and the General walked Sarah into her cell.

"Very, but I'm not a person…I'm a vampire," she examined herself.

"You have free-will, right?" He asked with the warmest smile.

"Yes," she answered thinking the question was very odd.

"You have feelings?"

"Yes."

"Do you experience pain?"

"Yes."

"Then you're a person just as much as the rest of us."

Sarah was taken aback by the kindness of this soldier. It seemed too kind.

"This isn't one of those good cop, bad cop routines is it?!"

"No," he smiled and stood in front of the bars of the cell. "I told you before, I don't like seeing people get hurt."

"But, you're…a general." Sarah was shocked.

"A strategic general," he answered happily. "I don't fight in the battles, I just plan the attacks."

"Well, can I get your name?" She walked up to the cell bars. "Since you're such a kind general," she said sarcastically.

"General Ethan Morgan," he smiled. "Now what about your name?"

"Sarah Fox."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Fox," he put his hand through the bars for a shake.

Sarah, surprisingly, accepted the polite gesture and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, General Morgan."

Ethan smiled. The door suddenly opened to reveal another soldier. "General, we need you in the war room!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he looked at the soldier, then at Sarah. "We can get more acquainted later."

He left the room leaving Sarah a little bewildered.

So many thoughts were running through her head. How could the enemy be so nice? She shouldn't trust him. It's all an act…right?

It was going to be a long night.

**For the few of you that may read this story who have read my other story (All things need a little push) I'm taking it off fanfiction. Right now I want to really focus on this story, so sorry if you liked it. I hope you really enjoy this story. Please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

General Morgan walked into the war room. "What's the problem, Cornel Weir?"

"Well, sir, it's a little bit embarrassing, but…I would like to apologize for my actions earlier today." He looked down at the ground in shame.

"It's alright, Benny, I know you meant well," Ethan walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ethan." He smiled. "Still best friends till the end?" Benny held out his hand for their secret handshake.

Ethan accepted the gesture. "Till the end," he agreed, and they fist bumped side to side, up and down, and blew it up.

"So, did you get any information from the prisoner?" Benny asked hoping to hear a yes.

"No, she didn't talk," Ethan lied to his best friend. He never does that. Why was he trying to protect this vampire? Was it because he heard her shout that she doesn't drink human blood earlier? Why did that statement mean so much to him?

"Aww, that's too bad. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah…maybe."

"Are you alright, man?" Benny asked with a bit of concern. "You look a little confused."

"Just fine," Ethan reassured his friend with a smile. "I should be getting back to the cell room, see if I can get anything out of her."

"Okay, but tell me if you get anything," Benny said as Ethan began walking out the door.

"You got it!" Ethan shouted as he was halfway down the hall.

Ethan began trying to think of what to say around Sarah as he walked to cell room. Why was he thinking of what say?

He finally reached the room and took in a deep breath before opening the door.

"Okay, Sarah, I'm sorry but I need some answers if—" Ethan noticed she fell asleep, probably from Benny's torture session. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He decided to wait in the cell room until she woke up. He eventually fell asleep on the hard stone floor right in front of Sarah's cell.

The next morning came with Sarah up bright and early. She noticed the general, asleep in front of her cell. She laughed at the thought that he waited all night to speak with her and then cocked out from pure exhaustion. It was kind of sweet that he waited though, but Sarah couldn't afford to begin to think of General Morgan as sweet or trustworthy. What if it was a big trap to get information out of her?

"Is the great General Morgan asleep on the job?!" she shouted to wake him up.

"Huh…what?" Ethan asked, still a little tired from his sleep.

"Did you have a nice nap, General?" She asked a bit playfully as she walked over to the bars to face him.

"I wasn't asleep." He stood to face her. "I was just…checking my eyelids."

"Sure you were," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Well how about you try to wait for hours for someone to wake up?"

"Vampires don't fall asleep remember?" She laughed at Ethan's attempt to prove a point.

"Well you sure did last night."

"Hey, it's not my fault; I almost got tortured to death."

"Again, sorry about that."

"Forgive and forget, right?" Sarah laughed. She couldn't believe she was actually forgiving Ethan's friend, but it was the least she could do since he saved her from the painful experience.

"Right," he said and sat back down. "So, Ms. Fox, what's the story with you and the not drinking human blood thing?"

"Oh, you heard that?" she laughed. Sarah couldn't believe she was about to tell her life story to a man she just met a day ago. "Well, at first, I didn't want to be a vampire, but my crummy ex-boyfriend turned me. Since you can't undo becoming a vampire, I decided I would try not to act like one, so I vowed never to drink human blood. Why take an innocent life for a good drink?"

"Wow…that's really…amazing!" Ethan was very surprised by the vampire's story. "If you didn't like killing people, then why did you join the army?"

"Well, the vampire counsel forced all vampires to enlist," Sarah looked down to avoid Ethan's gaze feeling a bit ashamed. "After a while of trying to fight for what you believe in and being ignored, you give up. I began accepting the opinions of others and my opinion slowly diminished. It began to feel okay to take a life."

"Well what's your opinion now?" He put his hand on the cell and lifted her chin.

"I…don't know." She grabbed his hand. "You're different from the others." She played with his hand. "You have compassion and kindness in you." Ethan smiled, and Sarah released his hand.

"So do you, it's just been overshadowed by hate," Ethan placed his hand on the side of her cheek. "You're different from the others too."

"Hey, slick, hands off!" She took his hand off her. "Don't think we're having a moment. I still don't know if I can trust you yet."

"Well, Ms. Fox, I can assure you, I'm very trustworthy." He stood up. "When you realize you can trust me let me know." He began walking towards the door.

"Hey, General?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"You can call me Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, you can call me Ethan." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He then walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Ethan." Sarah smiled as she whispered to herself.

Out in the hall, Ethan was confronted by Benny.

"Hey, Benny." Ethan smiled at his friend. "What's up?" Ethan asked very happily.

"Not much." Benny looked at Ethan suspiciously. "What are you so happy about?"

"Huh…oh nothing. I just feel happy."

"Okay, well anyway, did you get any information from the prisoner?"

"No, but don't worry, I'll get her to crack," Ethan did it again—he lied. He couldn't understand why, but he might be actually developing feelings for Sarah. No, it couldn't be. She is a vampire…with really pretty eyes. No! Ethan had to stop thinking like that. He wasn't falling for a vampire. Who is he kidding, he totally was.

"Ethan, earth to Ethan," Benny was waving his hand in front of his friend's face to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Huh…oh sorry, I was just…thinking about something."

"Well you better stop thinking about whatever is distracting you because we need you to plan the next attack."

"Alright, see you later Benny," Ethan said as he began making his way to the war room.

Once Ethan was gone, another soldier approached Benny, "Sir, please excuse me if this is too bold, but I think the general has been spending too much time with the prisoner."

"That is too bold. Show some respect for your commanding officer!"

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" The man walked away leaving Benny alone to go deep in thought.

Ethan is just interrogating the prisoner, right? But, what was he so happy about? Does Ethan have feelings for the vampire? Benny decided to confirm his suspicions the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose, awakening a new day—a new day to see Ethan. Sarah thought about the man throughout the night. It couldn't be true, but Sarah was starting to like the kind general. She was a bit excited to see him today. He made her feel…happy.

The door to the room opened and Sarah had a smile on her face hoping to see Ethan, but that smile soon disappeared when see noticed who entered the room instead.

"What, disappointed I'm not General Morgan?" Benny asked in a snarky tone as he walked in front of the cell.

"No, I just don't like the look of your ugly face," Sarah smiled at her smart comeback.

"Ouch, the insult hurt," Benny said sarcastically touching his chest where his heart was.

"Good," Sarah was very annoyed with the soldier's presence, she wanted to see Ethan not this loser. "What do you want anyway?"

"I want answers," he grasped the bars. "Ethan was acting…strange yesterday."

"How is that my fault?"

"He seemed like he had his my on someone," Benny released the bars, sat down, and leaned against the wall. "My guess is that he was thinking about you."

"Why would he think about a demon like me?"

"Well my friend Ethan doesn't believe vampires and humans are so different, so I guess in his mind he thinks there is some good in you," he leaned forward. "It could even be possible that he has developed feelings for you."

Sarah could help but make a slight smile.

"What is it in your demented mind that makes you think General Morgan likes me?"

"Maybe, he thinks you like him too," he stared into Sarah's eyes. "You like him don't you?"

"That's crazy."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

Out in the hall, Ethan began walking towards the cell room with a huge grin on his face, when another soldier approached him. "You're not planning to go into the cell room are you, General?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, Cornel Weir is in there."

"What!" Ethan rushed into the cell room.

"Ethan! What are you doing here?" Benny stood up surprised by Ethan's arrival. "I thought you were planning another attack."

"I finished!" Ethan was very angry at his friend. He walked quickly towards him and pinned him to the wall. "Did you touch her?!"

"No! I-I just wanted to know why…"

"Why what?" Ethan let go of his friend.

"Why you spent hours in here yesterday, why you were so happy yesterday, why you think there is any good left in her."

"None of that is your concern!"

"You can't keep the answers away from me forever Ethan!" Benny yelled as he began to storm out of the room. He slammed the door shut in anger.

"Hey, are you alright, Sarah?" Ethan faced her with such a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm a tough vampire remember?" She made two fists. They both laughed.

"Benny just doesn't understand the idea of vampire with a conscience."

"Hey, Ethan, Benny seemed to have this crazy idea that you like me," she laughed.

Ethan felt a bit hurt. "Yeah…crazy," he looked right into her eyes, they were very pretty.

"I mean…it wouldn't even work out between us, you being human and me being a vampire," Sarah couldn't escape his gaze. She began to lean towards him. He began to lean towards her. They both hit their heads on the bars. "Ouch," they said in unison as they both rubbed their foreheads.

"So is the idea of your liking me that crazy because I think I like you too," Sarah smiled at Ethan.

"No, not at all," Ethan couldn't help but smile back. "So, I guess we can forbidden lovers like in that romance novel, Dusk."

Sarah laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…it's just…Dusk used to be my favorite before I became a vampire."

"That is funny."

"So what are you going to say to Benny?"

"The truth."

Sarah looked a bit worried.

"He is my best friend, he'll understand once I explain everything," Ethan placed his hand on the side of Sarah's cheek, she smiled. "Don't worry."

"I won't," Sarah laughed as she placed Ethan's hand out of cell. "Bye Ethan."

"Aww, you're getting rid of me already," Ethan shot her the puppy dog face.

"You have to settle things with Benny."

"Fine, see you later," he then walked out the door.

Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched him walk away. Great….she, a vampire, was falling for a human.

Ethan walked out to the hall to meet his friend.

"Benny!" Ethan yelled to the other room.

He walked out with an angry expression on his face. "What? You want to get angry at me again for being concerned about you?" He was very annoyed at his friend as he walked towards him.

"No. I want to apologize," Ethan admitted a bit ashamed of his actions. "You wanted answers, so I'm going to give them to you."

"Just tell me one thing," Benny made sure he was face to face with Ethan and held the most serious look on his face. "Do you love her?"

At first Ethan hesitated to answer. "Yes."

"Well it's about time you told me!" Benny stated happily.

"What! You're okay with this?" Ethan looked very surprised.

"Dude, you're my best friend," Benny placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you see goodness in her, then, I believe you. Come on we should talk so place more private," Benny looked around noticing all the other soldiers in the room.

The two men walked into a small room and Ethan locked the door behind them.

"So tell me what you think about her," Benny said excited to hear about his friend's love life.

"She has the prettiest eyes," Ethan sighed clearly love-struck, "and the most beautiful smile."

"Dude, you got it bad," Benny laughed.

"I know," Ethan's happy expression faded, "but we can't keep it a secret forever."

"That's true," Benny placed his hand under his chin and began to think of a solution. "What if we prove to everyone that vampires can have self-control?"

"That could work, but how will we be able to show them?"

"I got it!" Benny looked at Ethan with excitement. "We show everyone that Sarah has self-control, then they'll know there is a possibility for others."

"That's genius!" Ethan shook his friend with excitement and happiness.

"So plan to get the two lovebirds together is go."

"Benny!"

"Hey, I'm your best friend, I get teasing rights."

"True."

"So it's settled, tomorrow we'll make a plan with your new…girlfriend," Benny teased.

"Very funny," Ethan said sarcastically.

The two friends walked out of the room and went to their rooms to get a good night sleep; they were going to need all of their energy.

**Hey guys, here is chapter three. Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan and Benny woke up at the crack of dawn to meet up with Sarah in the cell room. They both entered the room, surprisingly at the same time. Best friends can be creepy like that.

"Hello Sarah," Ethan said happily as he unlocked the cell door and Sarah hugged him.

"We have a plan," Benny chimed in.

"I see you talked to Benny," Sarah smiled at the man's new attitude towards her.

"Yeah, E here," Benny pat him on the back, "told me your one of those good vampires."

"Well that's good. So, what's the plan?"

"We are going to show humans and vampires that vampires can have self-control," Ethan happily explained.

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Sarah asked not sure of the plan."

"With you," Benny pointed at her. "You have self-control, so the first part of the plan is already done. Then we get you out of here. Finally, we call a meeting between the human and vampire counsels."

"It's a great plan, but the only problem is that we don't have any connections with the vampire counsel," Ethan stated.

"I can fix that, one of my best friends is in the vampire counsel."

"That's great!" Benny cheered. "So now the plan can totally work!"

"Yup," Ethan faced Sarah, "but there is one thing I want to first." Ethan quickly kissed Sarah, it was short, but soft and Sarah knew what it meant, I love you.

"Get a room guys," Benny teased.

"Ha, ha, I forgot to laugh," Ethan said sarcastically.

"You two can tease each other later," Sarah pointed to the two men acting like kids.

"Right, we have to get you out of here," Ethan handcuffed Sarah. "We don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Come on lovebirds," Benny walked to the door and opened the door for Ethan to lead Sarah out.

The three walked out to the hall. All they had to do know was find an exit and drive to Erica. They had almost reached the exit door at the end of the hall when a soldier confronted them. "General, Cornel. What are you doing with the prisoner?" He asked.

"We are taking the prisoner," Ethan shook her a bit, "to another facility."

"May I ask why?"

"She is too dangerous to stay here," Benny quickly explained.

"Alright, well, be careful."

"We will, thanks," Ethan assured the soldier with a smile.

The three quickly headed for the door. They walked out towards the buggy.

"Wow, it nice to smell the fresh air," Sarah said as Ethan took the handcuffs off her.

"I agree, it been too long since we left the base," Benny said as he jumped in the back of the buggy. Ethan took the driver's seat and Sarah rode shotgun. It was going to be a long drive.

Hours passed with Sarah and Ethan arguing about directions for most of the drive. Benny laughed knowing it was typical couple behavior during a road trip. They finally reached a small town, where they stopped at a beautiful mansion.

"This…" Benny stared at the building awestruck. ", is your friend's house?!"

"Yup." Sarah smiled as she jumped out of the buggy. "Being in the vampire counsel has its perks."

"I'll say," Ethan agreed as he exited the vehicle.

"Okay, you guys stay here while I talk to Erica." She began walking over to the door. Sarah nervously rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by a woman with the hugest smile on her face. "Sarah!" Erica excitedly hugged her friend then pushed her back, "I thought you were dead!"

"Nope, still alive and well. It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise. So…who are your friends?" Erica pointed towards Ethan and Benny.

"Well…they're sort of why I'm here," Sarah avoided eye contact with her friend. "They're human."

"What!" Erica grabbed her friend's shoulders. "You can't bring humans to my house!" She whispered.

"Listen, we have a plan and it could end this war." Sarah looked at her friend." And I'm asking you as a best friend."

"Well," Erica looked at the two men in the distance, "they do look kind of cute." She smiled. "Okay, they can stay, but only for a few days."

"Thank you!" Sarah hugged Erica. "Oh, and one of them is taken." She looked towards Ethan.

"Sarah…this is just like Dusk!" Erica loved that book.

Sarah motioned for Ethan and Benny to come in the house. The house was beautiful and huge. It had ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, an indoor pool, a big kitchen, and a minibar.

"It's even cooler inside!" Benny exclaimed.

"Benny don't shout," Ethan looked at him. "Hi, I'm Ethan," he held out his hand, "and this is Benny," he pointed to the man looking up at the high ceiling in awe.

"Nice to me you, I'm Erica," She smiled. "Well you guys can pick any bedroom you want and get settled in," Erica said kindly.

Benny and Ethan quickly raced to the biggest room, Ethan won. Benny sadly went into the room next to his.

"Well since they're having fun jumping up and down on the beds, can you give me a tour?" Sarah asked.

"Sure."

An hour or two past and the two women ended their tour at the minibar. It's fun to sit and talk in those spinning chairs.

"So, tell me about Ethan."

"He is just so kind and compassionate. I'm…in love." Sarah smiled at finally admitting her feelings.

"Ooh!" Erica shook her fists in the air with excitement. "This is just like Dusk!"

"Erica."

"Sorry, but I just love romance."

"I know." Sarah looked towards the shelves of drinks, "Hey Erica, are three bottles of vodka supposed to be missing?" Sarah pointed towards the empty spaces on the shelf.

"No."

"I should probably ask Ethan and Benny about it."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Sarah said as she began walking towards Benny's room. She entered the room while knocking. "Hey Benny."

"Hi Sarah. What's up?"

"This is a really stupid question, but…are you drinking?" She felt a bit awkward asking.

"Do I look drunk?" Benny pointed to himself.

"No," Sarah laughed. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, but why did you ask?"

"Oh, well, there are three bottles of vodka missing from the minibar."

"Oh no." Benny looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" Sarah was becoming a bit concerned.

"What's the date?"

"June fifth. Why?"

"Come with me." Benny grabbed Sarah's hand and he quickly rushed to Ethan's room. He didn't even knock and swung the door open. There was a strong smell of alcohol in the room.

"Ben…nee, Sare…uh, how nice to see…you." Ethan was so drunk he could barely stand as he swayed left and right walking towards them.

"Ethan you need to stop!" Benny grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

"No!" Ethan grabbed the neck of his shirt. "I…need it!"

"It's okay," Benny began slowly leading his friend towards the chair in the room.

Ethan sat down. "But…I…killed them."

"Shh, it's okay."

"But…I…" Ethan slowly released Benny's shirt and fell into a drunken sleep.

"Okay start explaining Benny." Sarah demanded concerned for Ethan.

"You might want to sit down," Benny pat the spot next to him on the bed.

**I hope I left you with a good cliff hanger. I don't know so tell me what you think and if I should continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all the people that read this. I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, but I was just really lazy. Also, this is my first time doing a flash back, so if I did it wrong please tell me and reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

"It all started when Ethan and I joined the army, three years ago" Benny began.

_Eighteen year old Benny and Ethan sat on the camp grounds being debriefed on their mission—to raid the city infested with vampires. Things were different back then, Ethan was different. He hated vampires because they killed his family. A fire of anger burned in his eyes as he and Benny marched to the town with their fellow troops._

_"You ready to get some payback E?" Benny asked his friend as they stood in front of the town._

_"I've been ready for two years!"_

_A commanding officer walked in front of the troops. "Men! I am giving you one simple task, show no mercy!"_

_"Aye!" All the men chanted as they rose their arms. _

_The soldiers charged the city. Ethan and Benny got separated, but that didn't cause much of a problem, Ethan decided to kill every evil creature in sight. Ethan roamed through the city seeing buildings burn and vampires disintegrate. He noticed a house that was untouched, so he smiled as the pleasure of being able to have his chance to claim vengeance. He kicked in the door and was greeted by a male and female vampire. Without a second thought, Ethan shot stakes at them, but…something unexpected happened next. _

_A little girl ran in the room. "Mommy, Daddy!?" Tears rolled down her face._

_She wasn't a vampire. How was it possible for two vampires to take care of a human?_

_"What did you do to them!?" she yelled through the sobs._

_Ethan was lost in resentful thought. He took away this innocent girl's parents. He was no better than the vampires that killed his parents. Was it actually possible for vampires to resist the urge to drink human blood? Could the love of a child have created that possibility for these vampires? Ethan felt a pain inside that was unlike anything he had every felt. He fell to floor crying with guilt._

_"Ahh!" The final words of the last vampire in the area was music to Benny's ears._

_Benny, proud of the victory, went to go find Ethan to celebrate. He searched for his friend for a good ten minutes until finally reaching the house his friend was in. Benny walked in only to find his friend on his knees in depression and a little girl sobbing near some ashes._

_"Ethan, Ethan," Benny tried to shake his friend out of his thoughts, but it was no use. His words just sounded like feint echoes in Ethan's mind._

_Benny realized there was no way to get Ethan out of this unless he dragged him out of the house, so that's exactly what he did. Benny carried him back to the base with no response from him at all. He began to really worry about his friend, so he took him to the infirmary. They were met by a nurse at the entrance who quickly noticed Ethan's zoned out state of mind and called for help. A few others doctors came their way, placed Ethan on a gurney, and wheeled him into another section of the medical ward. The anxiety was getting to Benny as he began to tap his fingertips rapidly on the table by the chair in the waiting room. After an hour of waiting, a nurse finally came to the waiting room to discuss Ethan's condition._

_"Mr. Weir?" The nurse asked._

_"Yes," Benny answered quickly._

_"Are you friends with Ethan Morgan?"_

_"Yes," Benny began to get scared. "Is he alright?"_

_"Well in a way yes, his vitals and health are perfectly fine but…" she looked at her clipboard with Ethan's condition on it, "he has experienced an extremely traumatic event and has been psychologically effected by it."_

_"How effected?"_

_"His attitude about certain things in life may have changed and his personality."_

_Benny sat back down in the chair in shock. "Can I see him?"_

_"Sure," The nurse led him to Ethan's room._

_Benny knocked on the door and walked in the room. "Hey E. How are you feeling?" He tried hard to hide his concern for his friend._

_"Better… I guess," he looked at his body in the hospital bed. _

_Benny walked over to his best friend and sat in front of the bed. "Listen Ethan, if you ever need to talk about what happened, I'm here for you bro," he placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder for comfort._

_"Thanks Benny," he sighed deeply, "but you know, I've changed. I don't want fight in battle anymore and I need to know that you will be willing to accept this."_

_"Wow, but what about your parents?"_

_"Things… are different know, okay!" Ethan was getting frustrated and anxious._

_A nurse walked in the room because Ethan's heart rate increased. "Mr. Weir, you need to leave now. Mr. Morgan needs rest and relaxation," she started to lead Benny out of the room._

_"Wait, I want him to answer my question first," Ethan announced in what seemed like desperation to know if his friend accepted this change in attitude._

_"Yes," Benny and the nurse then left the room._

_Ethan sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to tell Benny what happened in the house, but he was glad his friend was still on his side._

"It took Ethan a whole year to finally tell me what happened."

"So his attitude towards vampires and this whole war changed because of what happened that day?" Sarah asked in amazement and shock.

"Yup." Benny then stretched his arms out and yawned in exhaustion. "I'm going to go to bed, good-night Sarah." Benny walked out into the hall only to be met by none other than Erica.

"So is he going to be okay?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, he is just going to have a massive hangover tomorrow," Benny laughed. "You know I was wondering, how did you get a spot on the vampire counsel?"

"Try and punch me."

"What?" Benny was a bit thrown off guard by her response.

"Take a swing at me."

"Okay."

Benny swung a fast right hook, but Erica grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back."

"Nice…moves," Benny said wincing through the pain.

"Thanks," Erica released his arm and they were face to face again.

"You know, I like a woman who fights back," he flirted and smiled.

"Nice try. Sarah and your friend might be together, but I'm not falling for it Casanova," Erica replied.

"We will see," and on that note Benny walked past her and back to his room.

Erica scoffed, but couldn't help but smile at the man's confidence.

Back in Ethan's room, Sarah stayed there for a few extra minutes.

She walked up to Ethan and kissed him on the head. "Don't worry, I know you're a great guy."

Then she quietly tip-toed out of Ethan's room leaving him to sleep.


End file.
